Fish-Man Karate
|image= |colorscheme=FishmanIslandColors |names= |user=Capote, Jinbe, Kuroobi, Tansui |focus=Karate, Jujutsu |first=Chapter 84; Episode 39 }} , is a martial art that is practiced by certain skilled members of the fishman race. While deadly on land, Fishman Karate has a number of devastating underwater moves designed to be suitable with the Fishmen strength and speed along with the mobility that goes while under water and, in some cases, a fishman's personal adaptation (fins, teeth, etc.). This fighting style seems to go by a ranking system not unlike real-life karate that measures a practitioner's level of expertise in relation to the rank they achieved. This martial art can be learned at Fishman Island,SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 14 - Fan question: Where do you learn Fishman karate? specifically in Fishman Karate Dojo.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 593, Hatchan says that Fishman Dojo is the pride of the Fishman Island. Kuroobi's Moves Kuroobi, officer of the Arlong Pirates, claimed that he is a level 40 practitioner of this martial art style.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 10 Chapter 84 and Episode 39, Kuroobi uses Hyakumaigawara Seiken against Sanji and claims to be a Level 40 practitioner of Fishman Karate. All of his moves are demonstrated during his battle against Sanji.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 10 Chapter 86 and Episodes 39-40, Kuroobi uses a variety of Fishman Karate moves against Sanji. * : A hard punch that can send an opponent flying. Kuroobi claims that this attack is so strong that it can break through one hundred tiles. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Hundred Brick Fist. * : Kuroobi slams his arm-fin into the back of his opponent's neck. In the Viz Manga, and the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Forearm Sledge. * : Done underwater, Kuroobi wraps his ponytail around the opponent's waist to prevent them for escaping. The word "Itomaki" means "manta ray"; but it can also mean "spool of thread", which is what his opponent looks like when they are caught by this attack. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called The Dueling Hair Tether. * : An underwater attack, Kuroobi darts forward and uses the momentum to deliver a savage side kick to the opponent's stomach. This attack's name is a pun, the word "kaisoku", written with different kanji, can mean "high speed"; the term "harakudashi", meaning "drop of the stomach", is also the word for "laxative"; and, finally, the word "geri" is one of the many ways of writing "kick", but this version can also mean "diarrhea". Put them all together and it makes "High speed, laxative induced diarrhea". This is called Instant Undersea Bowel Buster in the Viz Manga, Instant Undersea Bladder Buster in the 4Kids dub, and simply Undersea Bladder Buster in the FUNimation dub. * : Done underwater, Kuroobi spins and hits his opponent with the heel of his foot. This is called Flaming Ax Kick in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * : Done underwater, an inner-sole kick to the chin of Kuroobi's opponent. This is called Back-Foot Jawbreaker in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * : Done underwater, this is an open-palm attack to the chin of Kuroobi's opponent. This is called Guffaw Palm Bomb in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Exploding Palm Bomb in the 4Kids dub. "Jodan" here is written with the characters for "high rank", but is a homophone for the word for "joke"; which is why the word "guffaw" is present in the English translation for this attack name. * : Done underwater, Kuroobi grabs his opponent then swims extremely fast to the ocean floor where the pressure of the ocean wreaks havoc on the opponent's body. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Pulverizing Pressure Plunge. * : A much stronger version of the Hyaku Maigawara Seiken, Kuroobi claims that this move is the "true essence of Fishman Karate". It can break through one thousand tiles, and kill a human with one shot. Unfortunately for him, it was never seen if he wass telling the truth because Sanji had defeated Kuroobi with a barrage of kicks before the punch could actually connect. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Thousand Brick Fist. Capote's Moves During the Donut Race portion of the Davy Back Fight, Capote of the Foxy Pirates showed some of his skills in Fishman Karate in order to aid the Cutie Wagon in racing. The techniques he used are as follows: * : Using a karate chop, Capote can split the very ocean itself in order to send a shock wave to attack an enemy. In the Viz Manga, this is called Sea Surface Splitter. This was first seen being used to attack the Barrel Tiger in the Donut Race of the Davy Back Fight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 33 Chapter 307 and Episode 209, Capote chops the ocean itself. * : Combining himself with Monda by placing himself in the star shark's mouth, Capote can create a faster "engine" for the Cutie Wagon. With this, Capote and Monda can pull the Cutie Wagon more easily through raging currents. Apparently Monda's sharp teeth don't hurt Kapoty. In the Viz Manga, this is called Twin Fishpower Engine. This was first seen being used after they and Porche realized that they couldn't move through the coral reef easily and were losing to the Barrel Tiger.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 33 Chapter 308 and Episode 210, Capote and Monda combine to create a Two Fish Engine. Jinbe's Moves As a former Shichibukai member, Jinbe is a very high-level master of the Fishman Karate style. * : Jinbe punches at a fair distance from the intended target(s), so instead of the fist connecting, it releases a shock wave that sends them flying. This move is very similar to Bartholomew Kuma's Pad Cannon with the only difference being that the shock waves aren't concentrated upon being released; but in exchange, it has a much wider area of effect. This move has a delayed effect, as the shock wave takes a while to affect the opponent(s).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 541 and Episode 443, Jinbe sends Impel Down guards flying with Karakusagawara Seiken. This move was first shown against some Impel Down jailers. This is called Arabesque Brick Fist in the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs. * : A much-stronger version of the Senmaigawara Seiken. It is a very powerful punch, able to knock out a Demon Guard in one strike. It is used like an uppercut, rather than a straight punch, sending the opponent flying skywards. It was first used against Minorhinoceros in Level 4 of Impel Down.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 542 and Episode 445, Jinbe knocks out Minorhinoceros (Minozebra in the anime) with Gosenmaigawara Seiken. Considering the name, it is possible this attack is fifty times stronger then Kuroobi's Hyakumaigawara Seiken and five times stronger then his Senmaigawara Seiken, and as such, break through five thousand tiles. In the anime, Jinbe used a variation of the technique that launched a shock wave, only this one didn't have a delayed effect. In the Viz Manga, this is called 5,000 Brick Fist. * : An underwater technique that Jinbe initiates by first performing a bowl-shaped gesture with his webbed hands (one hand over the other) while underwater right before giving the water itself around him a mighty yank. This allows Jinbe to physically grab and redirect currents as if he were manipulating cloth.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 546 and Episode 449, Jinbe uses Gyojin Jujutsu: Mizugokoro and Kairyu Ipponzeoi to send the makeshift raft flying on board of a Marine battleship. In the anime, Jinbe collects the water into a glowing, blue-white orb in his hands, he then swims off at high speed causing the orb to form a spiraling water current which he then throws to the surface. This move was first used within Impel Down's exterior bay in preparation for the Kairyu Ipponzeoi. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Fish-Man Jiujitsu... Water Heart. :* : An underwater technique performed after Mizugokoro. Jinbe heaves the current upward, where it erupts from the ocean surface as a towering stream of water. This was first seen used in Impel Down's exterior bay in order to lift a makeshift raft onto a Marine battleship. Jinbe could apparently generate multiple water streams like these if necessary.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 547 and Episode 450, Jinbe creates multiple pillars of water to douse the other battleships' gunpowder supplies. "Ipponzeoi" is a kimarite (a winning technique in a sumo bout) where an opponent is thrown over the shoulder. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Ocean Current Shoulder Throw. * : A technique used on a body of water's surface. Jinbe heaves a spear-shaped burst of water with enough force to punch a hole in solid structures. In the anime, Jinbe performed this technique after emerging from the eye of a whirlpool, and then musters up the whirlpool with his webbed hands and throws it into the target(s) in the form a piercing cyclone of water. This was first used against the Marines on board a battleship, dealing a fair amount of damage to the ship itself.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 546 and Episode 450, Jinbe uses Yarinami to spear through a battleship. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Spear Wave. * : A simple palm block with enough force behind it to slap away a sword swing from the shadow-powered Gekko Moriah.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 559 and Episode 468, Jinbe blocks Moriah's blade with Samehada Shotei and defeats him with Samegawara Seiken. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Sharkskin Palm Thrust. * : A powerful straight punch that is strong enough to send the shadow-powered Gekko Moriah reeling. It is unknown as to how strong this technique is, compared to either his Karakusagawara Seiken or his Gosenmaigawara Seiken. Although, in the anime, a shock wave passes through Moriah's back, similar to the Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan technique. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Shark Brick Fist. Trivia * As Tansui of the Macro Fishman Pirates was taken out before he could show any of his moves, his level of Fishman Karate is never seen.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 493 and Episode 388, Tansui claims to be a practitioner of Fishman Karate, and then was swiftly taken out by Hatchan before he could demonstrate. * All Fishman Karate practitioners seen so far have been pirates. * Neptune used a technique similar to Fishman Karate called Merman Combat, suggesting that merfolk are able to learn Fishman Karate, or at least something similar to it. References External Links * Karate - Wikipedia article about article the martial art Fishman Karate is based on. Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles